50 Ways to Leave Your Lover
by Dorus the Walrus
Summary: Eli can see that whatever Rush and Young had with each other it wasn't love. Love could never be so violent. Oneshot. Young/Rush.


Author's Note – Okay, I love Young and I love Rush and I love Young/Rush, but let's face it: if they ever did get together that would be the most messed up relationship in the world. Young/Rush established, set in season two before the others find out Rush knew how to access the bridge.

**50 Ways to Leave Your Lover**

Eli tried not to stare. He really did. But how could he not when Rush was sporting the worst shiner he'd ever seen, a busted lip, and bruises that he knew – _he knew_ – were hiding just beneath his long sleeves. Nobody said anything and Rush carried on as though it was business as usual. And that was the worst part, because it really _was_ business as usual. How many times had this whole thing played out now? Eli knew what would happen almost as though it were a movie that Eli had watched over and over again.

He'd seen Rush whittle Colonel Young down with the vicious barbs and insults that he was known for until the Colonel was nothing more than a self-doubting wreck; angry and depressed and paranoid, always worried about what Rush would do next, asking Eli to spy on him with the Kino, wondering when the next betrayal would occur. Then there was the drinking. And of course Rush could never let it go, could never let Young have one moment of peace without him _pushing_. And then…

Well, everyone knew what happened next.

They'd seen the evidence.

The next day Young would slink off, avoiding everyone so that he could wallow in his shame and self-loathing while Rush… Rush would walk into the control room bloody and bruised with his head held up high as though _he_ was the one who had won. _Hell, maybe he is winner_, Eli mused darkly. _The Colonel may be the one beating on Rush, but he's always the one who ends up hating himself in the morning._

Eli couldn't understand it. He didn't know why Young and Rush continued to see each other. They acted like they wanted to destroy each other, not at all like they were lovers. Yet, they refused to leave each other alone. Despite – or maybe because of – all the horrible things they said and did to each other, they still kept coming back for more. Eli knew that Camile had talked to them both on several occasions, had even teamed up with TJ in hopes that counseling would make them realize that their relationship was unhealthy, but nothing they said seemed to have any effect.

Eli wondered if maybe Rush was a masochist who got off on the blows and physical pain that Young would inevitably inflict whenever Rush pushed him too far. Then Eli wrinkled his nose at the errant thought that dared to bring up Rush's sex life. His sex life with _Young_. His apparently _kinky_ sex life with Young. Eli hated his brain sometimes.

Eli stole another glance at Rush, at the swollen and discolored blotches that marred his face. This could only go on for so long. One of them was going to end up dead. He could see it now: Young's continuing downward spiral pushes him into doing something stupid on a mission, something half-mad and half-suicidal, or maybe one day Rush says the wrong thing at the wrong time and Young snaps and this time he's not satisfied with just beating him until he's unconscious.

The radio crackled to life.

_Dr. Rush, I need to see you immediately._

Eli exchanged a look with Volker. It's Young.

Rush heaved an irritated sigh and picked up the radio. "I'm busy. Can't it wait?"

_That's an order, Rush_.

Rush angrily packed away his notepad and stormed out of the control room. Volker and Brody ducked their heads down, pretending that nothing was wrong. Eli could see the resignation and fear in their faces; they were wondering if those two were going to walk away alive this time. Well, Eli wasn't a coward. He was tired of turning away and acting as if he hadn't see Rush's injuries or Young's haunted looks.

"Dr. Rush!" Eli called out as he ran after him.

Rush turned around and folded his arms in exasperation. "What is it, Eli?" He demanded.

"You don't…" Eli stalled, trying to think of the right words. "You don't have to go back to him. I don't- I don't understand what this thing is between the two of you, but it doesn't have to be this way."

Rush just shook his head and turned away. "I don't have time for this."

"Please, Dr. Rush, I don't want to see either of you get hurt," Eli pleaded. He just needed Rush to understand.

"What me and the Colonel do is our business," Rush snapped. "So kindly stay out of it. Now get back to work." And with that Rush stormed down the hall without so much as a backwards glance.

Eli stared after him for a second before wandering off towards his room. His laptop and equipment were already online, displaying the live Kino feeds across the screen. Eli sat down and began to search, intent on finding Rush and Young. He needed to make sure everything was going to fine this time. His conscience wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't.

He found them in a deserted corridor and watched the pair in surprise. Rush liked to _push_; he was always pushing. Verbally, emotionally… he could drive a person to the edge of a cliff and you never knew when he would give that last little _push_ that would send them tumbling off to their deaths. But here he wasn't pushing; he was pulling back, yielding, withdrawing. Rush backed into the bulkhead as Young reached out. It wasn't brutal or cruel, but tender and loving. Eli watched as Young gently cupped his cheek and Rush _trembled_ like he had never felt a kind touch a day in his life. Young pulled him into a kiss and Rush reached up and clung to him, holding tight.

Eli leaned back into his chair and wondered how love could be so violent.


End file.
